Olika spår
test test Vem mördade Olof Palme Länder: Chile , Irak, Iran, Israel, Sovjetunionen, Sydafrika , Syrien, USA, Sverige "Palmehatare": EAP Alf Enerström, FPL Victor Gunnarsson, Lyndon LaRouche, Anders Larsson, John S. Torell, Lars Tingström. Polisspåret: Arla Gryning "Baseballigan", Christian Dalsgaard, Thomas Ekesäter, "Norrköpingsgruppen", Piket 3230, Thomas Piltz, Polisen, Stefan Svensson, SÄK-Ringen, SÄPO, Leif Tell, Per-Gunnar Vinge, Carl-Gustav Östling. Terrorister: Baader-Meinhofligan, ETA IRA Japanska Röda Armen, Kommando Christian Klar, Kommando Holger Meins, Abu Nidal, Operation Condor, "Person Olle", PFLP PKK PLO Röda Armefraktionen, Röda brigaderna, Schakalen, Styrka 17, Ustasja. Utländska säkerhetstjänster: CIA, COIN DINA KGB Makhabarat, MIT Mossad BOSS. Vapenhandel: George Bush CIA, Club of the Isles, "Dödens Mäklare", Irak, Iran. Action Directe Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. A E Services Se Wilson Bob. Aktieägare Dagen innan mordet på Palme rasade börsen med 17 miljarder som följd av att regeringen beslutat höja aktiebeskattningen. Ruinerade aktiägare har diskuterats som möjliga gärningsmän inom polisen Kru. Ananda Marga Indisk sekt som utpekats som möjligen inblandade i mordet på Palme Mos. Arla Gryning Aktionsgrupp Arla Gryning AGAG . Enligt Ulf Lingärde en grupp av poliser och militärer som organiserat sig med huvuduppgift att mörda Palme. Gruppen fanns i första hand i Östersund och Jämtland LiE. Baader-Meinhofligan Även känd som Röda Armefraktionen Tysk terroristgrupp. Ska ha föreslagits i media som tänkbara gärningsmän Bau. Barrak, Fahdel Se Irak. "Baseballigan" Grupp inom Norrmalmspolisen med bl.a Thomas Ekesäter Thomas Piltz, Stefan Svensson och Leif Tell Werner Braun journalist på Expressen, ska ha blivit uppringd av ett polisbefäl från södra Dalarna som trodde att "Baseballigan" hade med mordet att göra Kra2, Wal. Se också Polisen. Bergling, Stig Enligt Ernst Lindholm i boken "Offrets uppdrag" var det troligen Bergling som sköt Palme och som betalning fick han rymma. Olof Palme var själv ansvarig för mordet. Andra inblandad i mordet var Lisbet Palme Stig Engström och Per Gunnar Vinge LiE. Bernadotte Pratas det om i samband med mordet enligt Jan Myrdal Kra2. Bevara Sverige Svenskt Svensk högerextremorganisation. Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. "Biktmannen" En man kontaktade komminister Berith Öhrnberg och ville bekänna något om Palmemordet. Han ville inte bekänna till Öhrnberg utan ville få kontakt med prosten Rolf Seldon. Tyvärr misslyckades kontaktförsöket FNA127. Birchnan, Jovan (Ivan, Ivo) von Kallas i Win för "IB", i Kan för "B" och i FNA127 för "Varnaren". Kontaktade ett par veckor före mordet Inger Båvner socialborgarråd i Stockholm, och berättade att Palme skulle mördas [[EIR] , FNA 27, Kan, LiE, Pou, Win]. Berättade i förhör att Charles Morgan försökt leja honom för mordet [[EIR] , LiE, Pou, Win]. "Brittisk legoknekt" Enligt tips till TV mannen Claes Elfsberg från Mike Lenihan utfördes mordet på Palme av en brittisk legoknekt på uppdrag av några penningstarka svenska Palmehatare Hol. "Bulgarligan" En grupp bulgarer i Stockholm och Malmö med kriminellt förflutet i Sverige. En av bulgarerna i Malmö ska ha hävdat att han visste hur vapnet som användes för att mörda Palme kom in i Sverige. Mottagare var en namngiven exilungrare. Två av Stockholms bulgarerna finns också i Victor Gunnarssons telefonbok Kan. Bush, George Bush är f.d. CIA chef och var vid tiden för mordet på Palme vicepresident till Ronald Reagan Enligt journalisten "[[John Anderson]]" belutade George Bush om mordet på Palme eftersom Palme vägrat samarbeta med USA om vapenförsäljning till Iran Leo2. Mordet på Palme har kopplats samman med George Bush av en avhoppad CIA agent Oswald LeWinter (även känd som Y George Cave och Razin) m.h.a. ett telegram från Licio Gelli enligt journalisten Barbara Honegger Leo3. Även Richard Brenneke ska ha vittnat om att Reagan/Bush administrationen låg bakom mordet på Palme Leo4. Enligt f.d. CIA agenten Gene "Chip" Tatum mördades Palme på order av George Bush därför att han vägrat ge USA tillgång till den s.k. Bofors-routen och för att han hotat avslöja USAs vapenleveranser till Iran Leo3. Se också CIA Club of the Isles och Gladio . "Bussmannen" En man på en SJ buss i Småland ska dagen innan mordet sagt "I morgon ska jag åka upp till Stockholm och skjuta Palme" till en medpassagerare FNA127. Byrå 1 När Pelle Svensson försvarade Lars Tingström fick han kontakt med fyra vittnen som hoppat av en sekt. En av avhopparna hade under en tid bott ihop med en person ur sektens hemliga terrorgrupp, Byrå 1 . Svensson var övertygad om att sekten var inblandad i mordet på Palme. I sektens översta skikt ska några av samhällets absoluta toppar finnas FNA125. Enligt Pelle Svensson var det Lars Tingström som låg bakom mordet. En av hans kumpaner var Hannu Hyttinen som var medlem i Scientologkyrkans byrå 1 Sve. "Herr C" Person som undersöktes av polisen efter mordet på Palme Lin. Carlsson, Ebbe I en tysk radio-dokumentär av WDR om mordet på Palme frågar man om Hans Holmér, Carl Lidbom och Ebbe Carlsson kan vara inblandade i mordet. Att de tre skulle försökt skaffa sig falska alibin för mordnatten ger anledning till misstanke Ané4. Sven Anér menar att det inte finns några bevis för att Carlsson var i Paris mordnatten som han hävdar Ané4, Ané6. Olle Alsén ska i minnesanteckningar inlämnade till Rikspolisstyrelsen spekulerat i om Ebbe Carlsson vetat, eller misstänkt, att han smittat Palme med HIV och att det närmast varit en human eller 'statsskyddande' insats att förkorta Palmes liv. Kanske Hans Holmér i så fall hjälpt till LiE. Carlsson, Ingvar I en tysk dokumentär om mordet på Palme ska Ingvar Carlsson och Carl Lidbom tillsammans med att antal poliser pekas ut som möjligen skyldiga till mordet på Palme Kru. Cedergren, Sigvard "Sigge" Kallas i Wal för Sigge C och i Hol för Sölving Hansson Narkotikahandkare. Cedergren var drogleverantör till Christer Pettersson Erkände i polisförhör att Pettersson kunde ha tagit ett vapen från honom men tog tillbaka det vid rättegången Kru, Pou, Wal. Innehavare av spelklubben Oxen där, enligt ett anonymt brev till Lisbet Palme mördaren gömde sig (Kru, Wal). Mördaren var av utländsk härkomst och fick 250000 kr. för mordet Wal. Enligt Gunnar Wall befann sig en person "K" på Oxen mordkvällen. Det kan vara honom som det anonyma brevet vill kasta misstankar på Wal. Chile Enligt den chilenske fackföreningsledaren Toro Ramirez stod Palme, som ende utlänning, på Chilejuntans dödslista Leo1. Anders Leopold hävdar att han varit i kontakt med två exchilenare som vet att två kända chilenska professionella mördare varit i Stockholm vid tiden för mordet Leo1. Yassir Arafat ska ha sagt att Palmes mördare borde sökas i Chile Gah. Journalisten Hugh O'Shaughnessy ska av en anonym källa fått reda på att Chile ansetts som misstänkta för mordet. Motivet skulle vara att Palme orsakat att Pinochet tvingats ställa in ett planerat statsbesök på Filippinerna 1980 Mos. Se också Operation Condor och Michel Townley CIA Sovjetunionen ska ha framställt en film med budskapet att CIA dödade Palme Lyx, Mos. Riksdagsman Jörn Svensson menar att CIA kan ha mördar Palme. Motivet skulle vara att USA kände sig hotat av Palmes fredsarbete Lyx, Mos. Se också George Bush Gladio, MIT Charles Morgan Operation Condor och Craig Williamson Club of the Isles Enligt EIR i boken "George Bush and the 12333 serial murder ring" en organisation som ansvarar för en stor del av världens vapen och narkotikatrafik. I ledningen finns bl.a. George Bush och Margaret Thatcher Club of the Isles låg bakom mordet på Palme genom Craig Williamson Motivet ska ha legat i risken att Palme skulle avslöja vapenförsäljningen till Iran och Irak. En utlösande faktor var den raid svensk polis gjorde hos vapenhandlaren Karl Erik Schmitz 1985 som avslöjade att Bofors sålde vapen via Östtyskland NyS2. COIN Förut "Koevoet". Enligt en informatör till Svenska Dagbladet var Palmes mördare tre män ur det sydafrikanska poliskommandot COIN En västtysk med kriminellt förflutet ordnade de praktiska detaljerna, bl.a. en campingbil för transporter Pou. Se Craig Williamson . Dahlsten, Ulf I minnesanteckningar inlämnade till Rikspolisstyrelsen ska Olle Alsén säga att Ebbe Carlsson till honom sagt att polisen misstänkt ett svartsjukedrama bakom mordet men att misstanken försvunnit när kvinnan och den bedragne maken kom till Rosenbad tillsammans på mordnatten. Alsén spekulerar att de två kan ha varit Ulf Dahlsten och hans fru Kerstin Niblaeus LiE. Dalsgaard, Christian Poliskommisarie som tjänstgjorde mordnatten med chaufför Thomas Ekesäter Enligt Sven Anér och tidningen Proletären har Dalsgaard och Ekesäter betett sig på ett sånt sätt mordnatten att det tyder på att de kan varit inblandade i mordet på Palme Bau. Davril, Jean-Claude (?) Enligt en tipsare till Lars Ekström vid ambassaden i Bryssel ska legosoldaten "Jean-Claude" bott i Sverige och haft i uppdrag att mörda en europeisk statsman Hol. "Det hemliga brödraskapet" Tommy Askelöf ringde sin advokat Bengt Sjönander från sjukhus och påstod att han visste vem som dödade Palme. Han dog tyvärr innan han hann avslöja vad han visste men han gav ledtråden att det fanns ett samband mellan morden på Palme och Cathrine da Costa . Jan Ove Sundberg menar att da Costa mördades av ett hemligt brödraskap med en sjuklig förkärlek för döden i dess mest groteska former. Sundberg menar också att den s.k allmänläkaren och den s.k. obducenten ingår i brödraskapet FNA125. Devalier, Jean Se Anders Larsson . DINA Chiles hemliga polis. Desinformation planterad av en grupp inom SÄPO FNA122, se Ustasja. "Dödens Mäklare" Även känd som Rainbow. Jan Ove Sundberg lägger fram en teori där en organisation kallade Dödens Mäklare , som sysslar med internationell vapenhandel, ligger bakom mordet på Palme. Motivet skulle vara att Palme stoppade Robot 70 leveranser till Iran. Några av de svenskar som är inblandade i vapenaffärerna är Erik Penser Bo Ax:son Johnson och Kjell Olof Feldt FNA124. Edquist Borgenstierna Carl G Se Christer Pettersson och Riksförbundet för demokratisk upplysning. Ekesäter, Thomas F.d medlem i "Baseballigan" Bau. Se Christian Dalsgaard. Enerström, Alf Ska ha varit misstänkt för mordet p.g.a. sitt Palmehat EIR2. "Lisbet Palme"ska ha nämnt Enerström som exempel på människor som förföljde Palme Kru. Enerström och"Gio Petre"ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér efter sina kampanjer mot Palme Hol, Lin. Enerström har sagt att han av SÄPO-agenten "M" blivit ombedd att ställa sig i spetsen för en grupp som skulle undanröja"Olof Palme" "M" dog senare i en mystisk bilolycka FNA129. "Engström, Stig" Även känd som "Skandiamannen". I Ané6 Stig E. Enligt Ernst Lindholm i boken "Offrets uppdrag" hjälpte Engström mördaren"Stig Bergling"på mordplatsen. Engström kan ha agerat som agent för"Stay Behind"rörelsen i Sverige, som leddes av Skandiachefen Alvar Lindencrona LiE. Olle Minell ska ha menat att Engström är en misstänkt gärningman i Palmemordet LiE. Skall av kriminalinspektör"Erik Skoglund"och"Per Häggström" säkerhetsman på Skandia, betraktats som misstänkt för mordet LiE. "Eriksson, Mikael" Se Europeiska Arbetarpartiet. "Esser, Franz" Se Sydafrika ETA Ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. European American Evangelistic Crusade EAEC Kallas i FNA125 för Europeiskamerikanska Evangelistiska Korstågen EAEK . Se John S. Torell. "Europeiska Arbetarpartiet" EAP Bedrev en hätsk kampanj mot Palme. "Victor Gunnarssons"kopplingar till EAP ansågs öka misstankarna mot honom. En EAP are ska till journalisten"Jan Justegård"sagt att det kan bli nödvändigt att skjuta Palme. Efter mordet ska flera i EAP s toppskikt lämnat landet hastigt FNA123. F.d. Stasi agenten"Herbert Brehmer"har erkänt i tidningen Journalisten att det var han som, på Stasis order, tänkte ut EAP spåret som sedan planterades hos svensk polis och media NyS2. Enligt EIR låg Stasi, KGB Anti-Defamation League of B'nai B'rith, NBC TV och delar av europeisk socialdemokrati bakom desinformationen att EAP skulle vara inblandade i mordet EIR2. EAP kopplas av Anna-Maria Hagerfors i en artikel i"Dagens Nyheter"samman med European American Evangelistic Crusade Lyx. "Mikael Eriksson" EAP företrädare, skall enligt ett anonymt brev till radioprogrammet Kanalen deltagit i möte tio dagar före mordet med syfte att till varje pris hindra Palmes resa till Moskva. Vid mötet skall också Hans von Hofsten deltagit Kra2. Se också KGB Lyndon LaRouche och"Anders Larsson" Europeiska Nationalsocialistiska Unionen Ska ha tagit på sig anvaret för mordet Hol. "Finländaren" Två finländskor ser en person de känner igen stå på mordplatsen och vänta minuten innan mordet. Mannen är beväpnad och pratar på finska i en walkie-talkie Wal. Frihetsrörelsen Utpekad som Palmes mördare LiE. Frimurare Se Victor Gunnarsson och P . Förbedjare För Sverige Se Kjell Sjöberg och John S. Torell. Föreningen för demokrati och frihet På natten efter mordet ringer en person till"Sveriges Radio"och säger att Föreningen för demokrati och frihet tar på sig ansvaret för mordet Hol. Föreningen för Palmes Likvidation FPL En liten grupp svenskar ska ha erbjudits att gå med i FPL för 5000 kr. Pengar som skulle användas till att leja en professionell yrkesmördare. Hösten 1985 ska FPL haft 17 medlemmar FNA123. Geijer, Dan von F.d. soldat i franska främlingslegionen som enligt en idrottsofficer i Halmstad kan ha mördat på Palme Hol. "Gelli, Licio" Grundare av den italienska frimurarorganisationen P . Skickade, enligt Olle Als n på"Dagens Nyheter" ett telegram med lydelsen "Tala om för vår vän att det svenska trädet ska fällas" tre dagar innan mordet till Philip Guarino Kra2. Enlig en annan version ska "vår vän" i telegrammet vara "vår vän George Bush" Leo3, Leo4. Enligt EIR kommer all information om telegrammet ursprungligen från"Francesco Pazienza" en f.d. italiensk underrättelseagent som varit inblandad i många skumraskaffärer EIR2. Se också Longreach och"Michel Townley" Gladio Egentligen de italienska delen av"Stay Behind"nätverket. Två f.d CIA agenter ska i tv sagt att mordet på Palme var organiserat av P på order av CIA och utfört av Gladio. Motivet ska ha varit att Palme stod i vägen för amerikanska vapenleveranser till Iran FNA128. Enligt den tyska tidningen Stern fanns Palme på Gladios dödslista tillsammans med flera framträdande socialdemokrater och socialister i Europa FNA128. Ska ha föreslagits av Olle Alsén som möjliga förövare EIR2. Även"Erik Holmberg"menar att Gladio måste undersökas EIR2. "Guarino, Philip" Medlem i Republikanernas nationella råd i USA Se Licio Gelli . Gud Se Hemmets Vän och John S. Torell . "Guld-Sigge" Utpekad som Palmes mördare LiE. Guler, Hasan Hairy Se PKK "Gunnarsson, Victor" Även känd som "33-åringen". Kallas i Win för"Fredrik Granfeldt" i Hol för"Fredrik Svanberg"och i Kan för Rune. Gripen för mordet på Palme men släppt utan rättegång. Pekas ut som Palmes mördare av"Börje Wingren"i hans bok "han mördade Olof Palme" Win. Påstås ha kopplingar tillEuropeiska Arbetarpartiet EAP vilket han förnekar [[EIR] ]. Enligt Lars Krantz agerade Gunnarsson som ett villospår (det är en bedömning som även tidningen Proletären delar Bau) och mördades när han ville komma ifrån rollen Kra2. Jan Ove Sundberg menar att Gunnarsson säkert kände till vilka som mördade Palme även om han själv inte var mördaren. Det var också mördarna som beslöt sig för att tysta Gunnarsson, som mördades i USA Mordet på Gunnarsson visar genom sin symbolik att det utförts av frimurare FNA121. Se också Mårtensson. Gärdestad, Ted "Sigge" Cedergren har uppgett att en man han såg springa från mordplatsen var likTed GärdestadWal. Cedergren ska senare ha sagt att han pekat ut Gärdestad eftersom han hört rykten om att han var inblandad i mordet Wal. "Göteborgaren" En man ska ha lämnat ett anonymt tips till TT en månad efter mordet. Det var några toppar i svenskt näringsliv som betalade för mordet och mannen ordnade fram två man som utförde det FNA127. Hemmets Vän Tvärkyrklig tidning. Kopplades av Bruno Sollerman i tidningen Broderskap samman med de krafter som önskade Palmes död. Sollerman har också kopplat samman Förbedjare För Sverige och Kjell Sjöberg med European American Evangelistic Crusade Lyx. Hofsten, Hans von Se EAP ochAnders Larsson Holmér, Hans Enligt SvenAnér i boken "Affären Borlänge" har Hans Holm r skaffat sig ett falskt alibi för mordnatten, att han bodde på hotell i Borlänge. Anér tror att Holmér i själva verket var i Stockholm Ané3, Ané4, Ané6, PN004. Enligt Ernst Lindholm i boken "Offrets uppdrag" förstörde Holmér avsiktligt mordutredningen för att hjälpa mördarenStig Berglingkomma undan LiE. Se ocksåEbbe Carlsson Hyttinen, Hannu Se Byrå 1 ochChrister Pettersson IPA Utpekad som Palmes mördare LiE. IRA IRA ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Irak Enligt Ruth Freeman i boken "The Death of a Statesman" låg Irak bakom mordet på Palme. Mordet beordrades av chefen för den hemliga säkerhetstjänsten Makhabarat Fahdel Barrak. Motivet var att dra SÄPOs uppmärksamhet från mordet på den irakiske avhopparen Majed Hussain i Stockholm som Makhabarat låg bakom Fre (enligt Pet är Ruth Freeman en pseudonym för Ejve Tungstedt . Bertil Wedin ska ha sagt att han har information som pekar på att Irak kan ha legat bakom mordet på Palme. Motivet ska ha varit att Sverige sålde lastbilar till Iran EIR2. Se också Club of the Isles. Iran Enligt Richard Reeves, Kenneth R. Timmerman och CBS "60 minutes" ska Iran varit inblandade i mordet på Palme. Motivet ska ha varit att Palme sålde vapen till både sidorna under Iran-Irak kriget FNA124, Hal1, Mos, Pou, Wal, Wes. Den f.d. iranske presidentenAbolhassan Banisadrska ha sagt att Palme mördades eftersom han visste att Iran köpte vapen (Wal) och betalade med narkotika Wes. Enligt tidningen World in Review varAlan Francovichpå väg att möta en av Palmes mördare när han dog. Francovich trodde att mördarna var ryssar som tjänstgjorde i den iranska säkerhetstjänsten Lob34. Enligt hovrättspresident Britta Sundberg-Weitman mördades Palme av Iran. Iran ska också ha mördat krigsmaterielinspektör Carl Algernon Hal1. F.d. kanslirådetGunvor Bergströmska stödja Sundberg-Weitmans uppfattning. Även professor Hilding Eek och journalisten Cats Falk ska ha mördats av iranska dödspatruller FNA127. Enligt en tipsare till franska tidningen L'Express hade Palme personligen gripit in och stoppat två leveranser av vapen till Iran. Som straff mördade Iran Palme Wes. Se också "Dödens Mäklare", Club of the Isles och PKK Israel Enligt Lisbet Palme en möjlig misstänt till mordet Kru, Wal. Kan ligga bakom mordet enligt Jan Myrdal Kra2. Pehr Garthon har i en artikel pekat ut Israel som möjliga förövare. Motivet skulle kunna finnas i Bofors-affären eller i Palmes positiva inställning till PLO Gah. Broderskaparen Sigbert Axelsson har i ett PM spekulerat i att grupper i Israel kunde vara inblandade i mordet. Motivet skulle kunna ligga i att Palme för Socialistinternationalens räkning försökt medla fred mellan PLO och Israel. Dåvarande israeliske premiärministern Yitzhak Shamir var en stark motståndare till detta. Dessutom har Shamir redan varit inblandad i mordet på en svensk fredsmedlare, Folke Bernadotte Gah. Israel ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Se också Mossad . ITT Se Charles Morgan . Japanska Röda Armen Desinformation planterad av en grupp inom SÄPO FNA122, se Ustasja. Ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Jonsson, Jan Fredrik Även känd som "Janne Värmland". Enligt en tjallare till kriminalinspektör Thure Nässen sköt Jonsson Palme men av misstag Hol. "K" Se "Sigge" Cedergren. "Kassem, Abdul" Erkänner mordet i ett brev till justitiekansler Hans Stark Win. KGB Europeiska Arbetarpartiet EAP menade att KGB låg bakom mordet på Palme. Beskyllningarna mot EAP var en del i KGBs desinformation kring mordet. Ansvarig för desinformationen var kabinettsekreterare Pierre Schori chef för Sovjets spionage mot Sverige Lyx. Riksdagsman Nic Grönwall har föreslagits att Palme mördades av KGB eftersom han fått information om en högt uppsatt sovjetisk spion i Sverige Lyx Bröderna Kjellgren Personer som undersöktes av polisen efter mordet på Palme Lin. "Koevoet" Se COIN Kohut, Anette ABAB väktare. Jobbade i Skandiahuset mordkvällen. Lät en dörr stå öppen trots att larmet gått. Dörren stängdes minuten efter Palmes död LiE. Kommando Christian Klar En engelsk tidning fick ett telefonmeddelande efter mordet på Palme att gruppen Kommando Christian Klar låg bakom mordet. Gruppen ska också använt namnet Kommando Holger Meins Mos. Kommando Holger Meins Desinformation planterad av en grupp inom SÄPO FNA122, se Ustasja. Se också Kommando Christian Klar. "Kramm, Wilhelm" Kallas i Win för WK i Wal och Ané4 för "Österrikaren". Österrikare som hotade Palme och Holmér innan mordet Hol, Pou, Wal, Win. Betraktades som misstänkt men fick alibi av en polispatrull Pou, Wal, Win. "L" "L" ska ha dykt upp som vittne i undersökningen av mordet men senare själv blivit misstänkt Wal. LaRouche, Lyndon Ledare för den rörelse som EAP är den svenska delen av. Enligt Per Dacken så har LaRouche sagt att Olof Palme borde skjutas NKR. Larsson, Anders Även känd som "47-årig högerextremist". Grundare av Demokratisk Allians och på åttiotalet svensk representant i World Anti-Communist League. Lämnade veckan innan mordet två varningsbrev till Sten Andersson och Olof Palme Kan, Pou. Hade av Bo Ragnar Ståhl fått reda på att ett attentat mot Palme planerades med anledning av Palmes Moskvaresa Larsson trodde att Ståhl fått sin information inifrån SÄPO, som kände till hotet. Enligt Lars Borgnäs trodde Ståhl att någon inom SÄPO låg bakom mordet Pou. Enligt Proletären fick kanske Larsson information om mordet från CIA agenten Charles Morgan som han träffade, tillsammans med en fransk EAP ledare Jean Devalier i Stockholm strax innan mordet Bau. Bengt Henningsson, som för SÄPOs räkning höll koll på Larsson, misstänkte att Larsson kunde vara inblandad i mordet Pou. Larsson ska ha varit närvarande vid ett möte tio dagar innan mordet, tillsammans med bl.a. Mikael Eriksson och Hans von Hofsten, där det beslutades att Palme skulle bort Bau. Latif Person som undersöktes av polisen efter mordet på Palme Lin. "Lennart" Greps i Köpenhamn efter mordet eftersom han påminde starkt om fantombilden. Pekades ut av Lisbet Palme vid en konfrontation (där även Victor Gunnarsson ingick Ané5. Lidbom, Carl Enligt Sven Anér i boken "Affären Chamonix" betedde sig Carl Lidbom på ett sådant sätt i samband med hämtningen av Mattias Palme från Chamonix efter mordet på Olof Palme att det verkar som om Lidbom kände till mordet i förväg Ané4, Ané6, [[PN] 04]. Se också Ingvar Carlsson Lindencrona, Alvar Chef på Skandia. Se Stay Behind och Stig Engström Ljunggren, Lars Utpekad som inblandad i mordet på Palme LiE. Longreach Företag där Craig Williamson och James Anthony White var anställda Wal. Enligt EIR var Giovanni Mario Ricci inblandad i Longreach och Ricci, i sin tur, hade nära förbindelser till P EIR2. Lundberg, Lasse Se Bror Perä. "M" Se Alf Enerström. Makhabarat Den hemliga irakiska säkerhetstjänsten. Miekkalina, Harri Se Christer Pettersson. Militären Se Arla Gryning , "Norrköpingsgruppen" och Carl-Gustav Östling. MIT Enligt PKK i tidskriften "Kurdistan Report" ska turkiska MIT CIA och SÄPO legat bakom mordet på Palme Hol. Morgan, Charles Kallas i Win för "Charles". CIA agent Pou som arbetade vid ITT Win. Försökte leja Jovan von Birchnan att mörda Palme 20 dagar innan mordet Pou. Ska ha erbjudit honom två miljoner kronor (eller dollar) Win. Se också Anders Larsson Mossad Francesco Alonzo och/eller Henk Ruyssenars ska i en TV debatt menat att Mossad skulle kunna ha motiv för att döda Palme Ané4 Mårtensson Bonde i Skåne som tre dagar innan mordet ska ha sagt till bekanta att Palme skulle mördas. Mårtenssons dotter ska ha haft sällskap med Victor Gunnarsson Bau. N, Lars Militär närstridsexpert som förhörts av Palmeutredningen om vad han gjorde i Stockholm på mordnatten. Vän till Carl-Gustav Östling Wal. Nidal, Abu Ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Se också PLO Nordiska Rikspartiet Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. "Norrköpingsgruppen" Enligt uppgifter till tv-programmet Norra Magasinet samlades en grupp poliser och militärer i Norrköpings polishus sex veckor innan mordet för att tala om hur Palme skulle elimineras. SÄPO fick information om mötet men gjorde inget LiE. Operation Condor Enligt Anders Leopold en högerextrem organisation ledd av Pinochet och med inflytande från CIA Organisationens mål var att stoppa kommunismens utbredning. De såg Palme som en av sina huvudfiender Leo1. P Enligt journalisten Agmete Vistar fick hon information av en advokat att P -medlemmen Stephano delle Chiaie sagt att han visste vem som möradde Palme Leo4. Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. Se Licio Gelli, Gladio och Longreach. Palme, Joakim Eva Bergqvist ska ha fått veta att polisen låg lågt i mördarjakten mordnatten eftersom de fått ett förhandtips om att Joakim Palme skulle skjuta Olof LiE. Se också Lisbet Palme Palme, Lisbet Är enligt Lars Krantz den som sköt Olof Palme Joakim Palme var den person paret mötte på Sveavägen och han sköt Palme i magen med en startpistol Kra2, KraH. Enligt Ernst Lindholm i boken "Offrets uppdrag" hjälpte Lisbet Olof Palme med att arrangera sin död LiE. Kanske vet vem som sköt enligt Jan Myrdal Kra2. Palme, Olof Enligt Lars Krantz i sina böcker "Ett verkligt drama" och "Dö i rättan tid" kan Palme självt valt att dö Kra2, KraH. Ernst Lindholm menar i sin bok "Offrets uppdrag" att Palme själv valde att dö. Höll i vapnet gjorde Stig Bergling som fick hjälp med mordet av Stig Engström Lisbet Palme var införstådd i mordet och en grupp på SÄPO under ledning av Per Gunnar Vinge organiserade det och Berglings flykt LiE. "Person Olle" Ebbe Carlsson ska ha fått information från en engelsman (i Wal kallad "J") om att en farlig internationell terrorist, som Ebbe kallade "Person Olle", specialiserad på kontakter mellan öststaternas underrättelseorganisationer och terroristorganisationer ska ha varit inblandad i mordet på palme Wal. Perä, Bror Kriminalinspektör. Enligt Lasse Lundberg har Perä avslöjat att han var inblandad i Palmemordet under en gemensam resa. Både Lundberg och Perä ska under mordnatten ha betett sig som om de kände till vad som skulle hända och ville se till att de skaffade sig alibin Bau. Petre, Gio Se Alf Enerström. Pettersson, Christer Även känd som "41-åringen" och "42-åringen". Fälldes för mordet på Palme i tingsrätten men blev senare friad i högre instans. Anses vara mördaren av Ingemar Krusell i hans bok "Palmemordets nakna fakta" Kru. Pelle Svensson pekar också ut Pettersson som mördaren i sin bok "Sanningen om mordet på Olof Palme". Enligt Svensson ska mordet ha beställts av Lars Tingström I den grupp Tingström samlade för att hämnas på samhället ingick också Hannu Hyttinen Harri Miekkalina och Carl G. Edquist Borgenstierna Vapnet ska Pettersson fått från "Sigge" Cerdergren. Sina uppgifter ska Svensson fått från Tingström på dennes dödsbädd [[SVT] ]. Journalisten Stig Edling har föreslagit att Pettersson egentligen menade att skjuta "Sigge" Cedergren Kra2, Wal. Polisen antog att Pettersson kan ha fått mordvapnet från sin drogleverantör "Sigge" Cedergren Kru, Pou, Wal. PFLP Palestinsk grupp. Lars Tingström ska ha haft kontakter med PFLPs General Command Sve. Desinformation planterad av en grupp inom SÄPO FNA122, se Ustasja. Piket 3230 Södermalmspiket som vid mordet befann sig på Brunkebergsåsen, några hundra meter från mordplatsen. Besättningen var: Kjell Östling (befäl), Claes Djurfeldt Klas Gedda, Jan Hermansson Leif Svensson Peter Wikström Enligt Sven Anér och tidningen Proletären har poliserna i piket 3230 betett sig på ett sånt sätt mordnatten att det tyder på att de kan varit inblandade i mordet på Palme Bau. Piltz, Thomas Kallas i Ané1 och Wal för "X". Polis, f.d medlem i "Baseballigan". Anne Marie Machnow ringde upp Lars Krantz och berättade att hon blivit uppringd av ett polisbefäl i Dalarna som misstänkte Thomas Piltz för mordet Kra2. Lars Krantz såg strax efter mordet Thomas Piltz och Leif Tell bete sig underligt vid en buss nära mordplatsen Bau. Kra1, Kra2, Mos, Wal. PKK I sin bok "Olof Palme är skjuten!" argumenterar Hans Holmér för att PKK är de mest troliga gärningsmännen bakom mordet på Palme Hol. Bertil Wedin ska ha sagt till en korrespondent för den engelska tidningen Times att en PKK liga ledd av en tysk kvinna mördade Palme. Wedin påstod också att SÄPO kunde bekräfta hans uppgifter Pou. Den turkiska dagstidningen Hurriyet har haft en artikel, skriven av Mehmet Ali Yula, där det sägs att en grupp med fem PKK are och en fanatisk svensk Palmehatare utförde mordet. Palme ska ha dömts till döden vid ett möte i Damaskus. Förutom PKK ska Syrien och Iran vara inblandade. Yula säger att han fått uppgifterna från en källa nära SÄPO Wal. Enligt Krusell menar Hurriyet att två PKK are med hjälp av två svenskar, en man och en kvinna, utförde mordet. Dessutom var två andra PKK are inblandade och en syrier och en iransk armenier. Mördaren ska ha varit Hasan Hairy Guler Kru. I Ebbe Carlssons version av mötet i Damaskus var bara PKK och Iran närvarande Wal. Enligt ett tips till polisen från "Anders" var mördaren PKK aren Erdogan Sarikaya Han ska ha fått hjälp från andra PKK are från Malmö. Sarikaya ska också vara lik en man som setts på Sveavägen strax innan mordet Wal. Den f.d. iranske presidenten Abolhassan Banisadr ska ha sagt att Palme mördades av kurdisk extremister med Khomeinis välsignelse Leo4. Enligt Curt Bergström, utgivare av "Martyrernas röst", ska det ha varit Sovjetunionen som använde PKK för mordet Pou. Se också MIT och Craig Williamson PLO Enligt terroristexperten Asbjörn Eide kan Palme ha mördats för sin vänskap med Yassir Arafat av någon rivaliserande grupp inom PLO (möjligen på order av Abu Nidal), i syfte att stoppa Arafats fredssträvanden Lyx. Polisen Tidningen Proletären anser i sin bok "Mordet på Palme och polisspåret" att en sammanslutning av poliser låg bakom mordet på Palme. I konspirationen ingick t.ex. flera medlemmar ur den s.k. "Baseballigan" Bau. Bröderna Poutiainen i sin bok "Inuti labyrinten" menar att jakten på Palmes mördare kan ha avsiktligt försenats av Stockholmspolisens ledningscentral, möjligen av personal från SÄPO Pou. Jan Ove Sundberg redogör för flera underliga vittnesmål rörande poliser kring mordplatsen FNA123. Journalisten Kjell Wase som studerat polisspåret fick ett hotbrev där brevskrivaren, som hävdar att han är polis, hotar att använda polisens goda kontakter med högerextremister för att komma åt Wase FNA123. Se också Arla Gryning "Baseballigan", Christian Dalsgaard, "Norrköpingsgruppen", Piket 3230, SÄPO och Carl-Gustav Östling. "Profilerna" Enligt Christer Paterson (pseudonym?) i boken "On Stage" ligger en grupp om fem personer med positioner som ger makt och kontroll bakom mordet på Palme. Paterson kallar gruppen "Profilerna". Gruppens medlemmar ger han namnen "Alexander", "Kung Fu Kungen", "Konferencier 2", "3 K" och "R Stone". Motivet till mordet ska ha varit att möjliggöra Sveriges EU inträde Pat. Reagan, Ronald Se George Bush. Rees, Jonatan Ska ha hotat Palme Lin. Riksförbundet för demokratisk upplysning Nynazistisk organisation. Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen. Leddes av Carl G. Edquist Borgenstierna Fre. Röda Armefraktionen Flera personer vid den svenska ambassaden i Bonn blev efter mordet på Palme kontaktade av människor som sa att RAF låg bakom mordet Hol, Kru, Mos, Wal. Röda brigaderna Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. Ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Sanchez, Ilich Ramirez Känd som "Schakalen" och "Carlos". Ska ha övervägts som misstänkta av Holmér Hol. Ska ha föreslagits i media som tänkbar gärningsman Bau. Sarikaya, Erdogan Se PKK Schakalen Se Ilich Ramirez Sanchez. Schuback, Bengt Utpekad som inblandad i mordet på Palme LiE. Scientologkyrkan I Victor Gunnarssons adressbok fanns ett telefonnummer till en amerikansk jurist i scientologikyrkan Win. En 34-årig avhoppare ska till polisen ha sagt att Palme var kyrkans största hatobjekt och att han skulle bekämpas med alla medel FNA125. De ska ha funnits rykten om att Scientologkyrkan hade en dödslista med Palmes namn högst upp Hol. Ska ha haft stora intressen i ITT se Charles Morgan Se också Byrå 1. Shamir, Yitzhak Se Israel. Sjöberg, Kjell Mordet på Palme var Guds hämnd för att Sverige bjöd in PLO ledaren Yassir Arafat Så tolkade Kjell Sjöberg en profetia som framfördes vid ett möte med Förbedjare För Sverige 1983 FNA125. Se också John S. Torell. Skandia Huvudkontor i det s.k. Skandiahuset vid mordplatsen. Se Anette Kohut, Stig Engström Alvar Lindencrona och Stay Behind Sovjetunionen En sovjetisk diplomat som buggades av SÄPO på mordnatten ska ha visat att Sovjet kände till mordet i förväg Pou, Wal. SÄPO ska ha fått hjälp av CIA med buggningen vilket kan vara en anledning till att de inte lämnade uppgifterna vidare till Palmegruppen Wal. Andra har spekulerat i att uppgifterna stoppades av P [[G Näss]] eftersom han var en KGB agent EIR2 Ebbe Carlsson ska ha menat att Näss var KGB agent Wal). Diplomaten var, enligt Gunnar Wall troligen Vladimir Nezjinskij Wal. Sune Lyxell menar att Sovjets ansträngningar att skylla mordet på andra (se CIA och Victor Gunnarsson kan betyda att det är någon soldat från Sovjets spetsnazförband i Stockholm som dödade Palme. Motiven skulle vara att Palme inte uttalat sig kritiskt om SDI ("Stjärnornas krig") och argumenterat för ett förstärkt ubåtsskydd Lyx. William P. Hoar, i den amerikanska tidningen Conservative Digest franska tidningen Present och brittiska Sunday Express ska också fört fram teorin att Sovjet låg bakom mordet på Palme Lyx. Se också KGB och PKK "Spanjoren" Greps för inbrott och erkände då att han skjutit Palme. Mannen ska ha gjort upp en dödslista med människor han skulle mörda, t.ex. tidigare kommunikationsminister Anita Bondestam Palme stod inte på listan men när mannen möte honom av en tillfällighet beslöt han sig för att skjuta honom FNA127. Stay Behind Leddes av Alvar Lindencrona Enligt en anonym tipsare till forskaren Ola Tunander fanns fyra personer från Skandias säkerhetsavdelning med kommunikationsutrustning i Skandiahuset på mordkvällen. Skandiahuset ligger 100 m. från mordplatsen. Några minuter efter mordet anslöt sig en amerikan till gruppen. Svenska Stay Behind ska ha haft sitt högkvarter i Skandiahuset Ané6. Se också Gladio. Styrka 17 Grupp inom PLO Desinformation planterad av en grupp inom SÄPO FNA122, se Ustasja. Svarta Rosen Mystisk högerextrem organisation som italienska Corriere della Sera rapporterar som ett avfärdat spår i Palmeutredningen EIR2. Svartenbrant, Lars Inge "Sigge" Cedergren har uppgett att en man han såg springa från mordplatsen var lik Lars Inge Svartenbrant Wal. Svensson, Nils Erik Birger På natten efter mordet ringer han till polisen och tar på sig ansvaret för mordet Hol. Svensson, Stefan Polis, f.d medlem i "Baseballigan". Hans vapen ska ha provskjutits i Palmeutredningen Bau. Sydafrika Enligt Lisbet Palme en möjlig misstänt till mordet. Palmes engagemang i ANC kan ha uppfattats som ett hot av regimen Kru. Enligt Mari Sandström, som jobbat vid FNs flyktingkommision, i ett brev till Expressen har hon av en anonym sydafrikansk underrättelsekälla fått veta att mordet planerades av tre sydafrikaner i sanarbetet med en tysk vid namn Franz Esser Hon har också fått veta att mordet är direkt relaterat till morden på ANC tjänstemännen Griffiths och Victoria Mxenge [[SVT] ]. Mari Sandström ska också lämnat ett tips till polisen att hon av en anonym sydafrikansk underrättelsekälla fått veta att Craig Williamson organiserat mordet Wal. Frilansfilmaren Boris Ersson ska ha lämnat en detaljerad skriftlig rapport till Palmeutredningen med namn på de sydafrikaner som legat bakom och utfört mordet Wal. Det har också föreslagits att Sydafrika även låg bakom sprängningen av Pan Am Flight 103 över Lockerbie för att komma åt Bernt Carlsson medarbetare till Palme och nyutnämnd FN ansvarig för Namibia EIR2. Se också COIN Craig Williamson och Bob Wilson Syrien Se PKK SÄK-Ringen Kamratförening inom SÄPO. Enligt bröderna Poutiainen med högerextrema inslag Pou. Enligt Jan-Ove Sundberg är SÄK-Ringen ett sällskap för konservativa poliser hos SÄPO med rötter i Stay Behind organisationen. Kan deltagit som sambandsmän i mordet på Palme FNA128. SÄPO Bröderna Poutiainen menar att det inom SÄPO innan mordet fanns ett väldokumenterat Palmehat, att SÄPO agerade underligt på mordnatten och att polisen inte organiserade någon mördarjakt efter mordet. Därför kan man misstänka att någon grupp inom SÄPO (som t.ex. SÄK-Ringen) kan legat bakom mordet Pou. Förre SÄPO-agenten Melker Berntler ska ha tipsat spaninsledningen om krafter inom SÄPO som öppet uttalat förhoppningar om att Palme skulle mördas [[FNA] 23, Hol]. Ebbe Carlsson ska ha menat att SÄPO avsiktligt motverkat utredningen av PKKs roll i mordet Wal. Se också Anders Larsson "M", MIT Polisen Ustasja och Per Gunnar Vinge Tell, Leif Kallas i Ané1 och Wal för "Y". Polis, f.d medlem i "Baseballigan". Enligt Ulf Lingärde kan han ha skjutit Palme Kra2. Lars Krantz såg strax efter mordet Leif Tell och Thomas Piltz bete sig underligt vid en buss nära mordplatsen Bau. Kra1, Kra2, Mos, Wal. Thatcher, Margaret Se Club of the Isles. Torell, John S. Kallas i Lyx för John S. Thorell. Grundare av European American Evangelistic Crusade EAEC . Enligt Anna-Maria Hagerfors, i en artikel i Dagens Nyheter skaEAEChaft möten där man bad till Gud att Palme måtte dö. De ska också ha gått under jorden efter mordet. Torell hävdar att han förhörts av SÄPO angående mordet flera gånger. Torell själv tror att motivet till mordet kanske finns i Iran-Irak kriget Lyx. Bruno Sollerman har i tidningen Broderskap kopplat sammanEAECmed Förbedjare För Sverige och Kjell Sjöberg Lyx. Tingström, Lars Även känd som "Bombmannen". Se Byrå 1, Christer Pettersson ochPLFP Townley, Michel Professionell mördare från Chile. Fick på 70-talet i uppdrag att mörda Palme av den chilenska hemliga polisenDINA Detta avslöjade han förFBInär han greps i USA Leo1, [[NKR] Win]. Utpekad på bild av Mårten Palme som "Grand-mannen" Wal, Win. Enligt Olle Alsén, medarbetare på Dagens Nyheter, hade Townsley i uppdrag (av Licio Gelli ) att mörda Palme Kra2. URG Utpekad som Palmes mördare LiE. USA Se George Bush och CIA Ustasja Även känd som HDP Kru. Enligt Lisbet Palme en möjlig misstänkt till mordet Hol, Kra2, Kru, Pou, Wal. Ustasjas motiv kunde vara att Miro Baresic inte benådats som utlovat [[FNA] 22, Hol, Kru, Wal]. En källa som sa sig ha god insyn i SÄPOs verksamhet sa till Jan-Ove Sundberg att Ustasja med hjälp av en grupp SÄPO-män mördade Palme. Denna grupp kanske är SÄK-Ringen föreslår Sundberg. Gruppen ska ha spritt en mängd desinformation FNA122. Enligt Jan-Ove Sundberg arbetar en privatspanare med följande teori om mordet: Ustasja hjälpte svenska Stay Behind att hjälpa Bofors smuggla vapen. I utbyte fick Ustasja ta in narkotika i Sverige. När Palme (som godkänt Bofors affärer) fick reda på att Ustasja var inblandade stoppade han vapenleveranserna. Då mördades han av Ustasja, på order av Stay Behind FNA128. Vinge, Per Gunnar Enligt Ernst Lindholm i boken "Offrets uppdrag" ledde Vinge en grupp inom SÄPO som var med och organiserade mordet på Olof Palme Ytterst kom initiativet till mordet från Olof Palme själv. Skytt var Stig Bergling LiE. Wallroth, Bengt Utpekad som inblandad i mordet på Palme LiE. Wedin, Bertil Se Irak, PKK och Craig Williamson White, James Anthony Se Craig Williamson. Williamson, Craig Sydafrikansk agent. Enligt säkerhetsofficeren Eugene de Kock låg Craig Williamson bakom mordet på Palme. Två andra officerare, Dirk Coutzee och Peter Casselton stödde de Kocks anklagelser och pekade ut fler inblandade: James Anthony White (som höll i vapnet) och Bertil Wedin Kru, NyS1, Wal. Williamson och White ska vid tiden för mordet vara anställda vid ett företag som heter Longreach NyS2, Wal. Enligt EIR kom uppdraget kom från Club of the Isles NyS. de Kock ska ha fått sina uppgifter från Phillip Powell Uppgifterna om White ska komma ifrån Rian Stander anställd vid Longreach. Casselton ska ha pekat ut Bertil Wedin som skytt Wal. Enligt Brian Davies ska Williamson och White vara inblandade i mordet men mördaren ska komma ifrån PKK Denne ska ha rekryterats av en CIA agent som var god vän till Williamson Wal. Det har föreslagits av Lars Borgnäs att Williamson kanske samarbetade med svenska högerextremister och poliser EIR2. Även Gerry Gable chefredaktör för Searchlight, har föreslagit samma sak Wal. Eugene de Kock ska ha varit befälhavare för "Koevoet" Se COIN EIR2. Wilson, Robert "Bob" Karl Gunnar Bäck fick några dagar efter mordet besök av en engelsk underättelseman som bl.a. nämnde att sydafrikanska intressen, några svenska affärsmän och några poliser skulle vara inblandade i mordet. Samordnare skulle vara Bob Wilson som då ledde företaget A E Services i London Kra2. A E Services pekas även ut i samband med mordet på Rajiv Gandhi EIR2. World Anti-Communist League Ett spår som följdes av Palmeutredningen Kru. Se Anders Larsson. "X" Enligt Ulf Lingärde hemlig chef för den svenska militära underrättelsetjänsten 1982-84. Var med och fattade beslutet att Palme måste bort Ané5. Östling, Carl-Gustav I Wal kallad "Ö". F.d. polis och sedan vapenhandlare. Inblandad i Ebbe Carlsson affären. Lämnade på morddagen sjukhus mot läkares inrådan efter en blindtarmsoperation. Ska ha medverkat i ett planeringsmöte om mordet kvällen innan. Vid mötet ska en militär säkerhetsexpert och några högerextrema poliser deltagit Wal. Carl-Gustav Östling ska också vara känd för sin Palmefientlighet, haft affärer med Sydafrika, sakna alibi för mordkvällen och disponera en lägenhet längst mördarens flyktväg Wal. Källor Samtliga länkar är externa. Böcker: ["33"] "33-åringen" Victor Gunnarsson "Jag och Palmemordet" Ané1 Sven Anér "Polisspåret" Ané2 Sven Anér "Fyra nycklar" Ané3 Sven Anér "Affären Chamonix" Ané4 Sven Anér "Affären Borlänge" Ané5 Sven Anér "Dominoeffekten" Ané6 Sven Anér "Cover-up:Palmemordet" Bau Frank Baude m.fl. (red) "Mordet på Palme och polisspåret" EIR1 EIR Special Report "A classical [[KGB disinformation campaign]]" EIR . EIR2 EIR Special Report "George Bush and the 12333 serial murder ring" EIR . Fre Ruth Freeman "The Death of a Statesman" Gah Per Gahrton "Cirkus Sverige" Hol Hans Holmér "Olof Palme är skjuten" Kan Thomas Kanger "Mordet på Olof Palme" Kra1 Lars Krantz "Ett verkligt drama" (Lars Krantz hemsida). Kra2 Lars Krantz "Dö i rättan tid" (Lars Krantz hemsida). Kru Ingemar Krusell "Palmemordets nakna fakta" LiE Ernst Lindholm "Offrets uppdrag" (Blodsten). Lin Tommy Lindström "Mitt liv som snut" Lyx Sune Lyxell "Sanningen segrar" Mos Chris Mosey "Sverige och mordet på Olof Palme" NKR Nordisk Kriminal Krönika 1990 Pat Christer Paterson "On Stage" Pou Kari och Pertti Poutiainen "Inuti labyrinten" Sve Pelle Svensson "Sanningen om mordet på Olof Palme" Wal Gunnar Wall "Mörkläggning del 1 & 2" (Mörkläggning). Wes Henrik Westander "Bofors svindlande affärer" Win Börje Wingren "han sköt Olof Palme" (Finns på nätet). Nätet: Con Contra. FNA Flashback News Agency. Hal Joakim Hallmans hemsida. Artikel 1. KraH Lars Krantz hemsida. Leo Leopold Report Artiklar 1, 2, 3 & 4. NyS Ny Solidaritet Artiklar 1 & 2. Pet Fritz G. Petterssons hemsida. SVT Artiklar 1, 2 & 3. Tidningar: Lob Lobster. PN PALME Nytt PNXXY = PALME Nytt 1 XX eller 2 XX nr. Y .